


You Are My Sunshine

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A little bit of pre-smut, AU, Death, Last Dance, M/M, Will singing to Nico, You Are My Sunshine Song, solangelo, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Nico and Will are trapped in an abandoned store, a herd of zombies banging at the entrance. Knowing there is no escape, they decide to share one last dance together.<br/>(Remake.)</p><p>(Inspired by a Tumblr post.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

What was Nico thinking, accepting the task of rummaging through the old abandoned stores in a desolate part of town? There was barely even anything to scrounge up and bring back to camp.  He almost felt bad for volunteering Will to do such a boringly mundane job. The aisles of the rundown grocery store were empty and broken. Trash littered the floor, shelves were falling apart, and the pungent smell of sour milk filled the entire building.

Nico grimaced as he tossed aside yet another empty can. Why did people have to get his hopes up and leave their trash propped up on a shelf, giving the false impression of containing food? Why did Nico fall for it every time? Why did he agree to do this assignment in the first place?

"Hey." Will said, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist from behind, resting his chin on the dark haired boy's shoulder. He kissed Nico's cheek and twirled him around, pulling him closer, "Do you even realize how cute you are when you're annoyed?" Will kissed him.

 _Oh yeah, that's why._ No one was around to drop in on them.

"We're in the middle of a grocery store, Solace." Nico scolded, but he was unable to keep the goofy grin off of his face. It's not like this wasn't what Nico had planned, but honestly, the floor was  _filthy_ and Nico couldn't go a minute without giving Will a hard time.

"That didn't bother you last time,  _Di Angelo._ " Will smirked before trailing kisses on Nico's neck. Gods, that felt good. Will knew Nico's body so well, and it wasn't just because the guy was a healer and had memorized the terminology of  _every single_ bone and muscle in the human body. He knew of places Nico hadn't even known were sensitive.

Nico groaned when Will sucked on his collarbone, "Will, I thought you were a gentleman," his breath hitched when Will's hands found their way under Nico's shirt and over his chest, roaming freely, exploring every inch of his skin. "t-take me somewhere c-clean."

Will's hands lingered on Nico's hips, rubbing in an in-and-out motion. He raised his head and kissed Nico fiercely. He pulled away and looked a panting Nico in the eyes, "Do you  _really_ want me to stop?" He asked, that annoying smirk plastered on his tan face. _  
_

No, Nico didn't want him to stop. He practically trembled under Will's soft but passionate touch, the way Will's hands moved along the curve of Nico's body, the way his breath ghosted over Nico's neck and sent shivers down his spine, the way Nico could feel every ounce of love Will had for him from every little touch, all drove him crazy.

He gulped and shook his head, "N-no."

Will smiled, as if relieved that Nico hadn't rejected him. Like Nico would ever do that. Will went back to work on Nico's neck and started moving his hands over Nico's back, his fingers barely touching Nico's spine on the way up and smoothly gliding over his sides on the way down.

A loud moan wafted through the store, but it didn't come from Nico. He froze, as did Will. They looked at each other, slowly separated and pulled out their machetes, cautiously making their way to the front entrance.

The growls and moans continued as the boys peered around the corner of the broken automatic doors. Nico almost dropped his weapon when he saw the massive herd of undead traveling up the street. There were so many. Too many for just the two of them to take out. Nico grabbed Will's hand and carefully pulled him away from the oncoming herd and toward the back exit. 

 Every time they accidentally stepped on an empty bag of chips or broken glass, they cringed, worried the small noises would attract the attention of the relentless zombies outside. This was definitely not how Nico had anticipated the trip to go. The area had been practically clear for the past week and a half, how was he supposed to know that hundreds of zombies were just around the corner?

It didn't matter how they missed the blatant herd, what mattered was getting back to camp. They hadn't collected a very large amount of supplies, but Nico figured that could be forgiven considering the circumstances. God, how was he so stupid? He let his guard down and didn't scout the vicinity. Why couldn't he just have abstained and offered to take the next run? If anyone else had gone on this one, they would've been smart and checked for undead, spotted the herd, and gone back to camp without a scratch.

After what felt like an eternity, they reached the back of the store and quietly slid out of the exit and into the ally. They could hear the growls getting closer and Nico had to try his hardest to keep his breathing even and not succumb to a panic attack. He'd never been caught in this situation before - he was usually smart enough to avoid them - but he had to keep calm and figure out a logical solution to the problem.

He and Will walked to the back of the ally and turned onto the street, only to find the herd coming around the corner. They raced across the road and into the first building they saw; a little two-story, clothing and jewelry store. As soon as they walked inside, an alarm went off, echoing down the street. Zombies started limping toward the store, soon surrounding it.

Nico locked the door and began his search for another exit. The store was small. The front was glass windows with manikins on display, dressed in summer clothes. There were tables with jewelry and makeup setup. Next to the door to an office, there was a record player on a little oak coffee table. 

The zombies banged on the glass, growling and snapping their jaws. The sound flooded Nico's ears and he started to panic. He needed to get out. He needed to get Will out. He raced up the stairs to try to find some means of escape, but the landing was completely blocked by fallen debris and rubble. The ceiling must have collapsed at some point. Dammit, of course.

He pushed and clawed at the fallen ceiling blocking his way, but to no avail. Will joined him and they tirelessly thrashed and pulled. It wouldn't budge. They kept at it for what felt like hours until Will finally sank to the floor, leaning on the stair railing.

Nico grunted as his attempts became more erratic, unwanted tears streaming down his cheeks. He wanted to blame it on the dust flying back at him, he wanted to pretend not to care and be all apathetic and dismissive like people usually perceived him to be. But that's not how he was. All the emotions flooding through him made him wish that he could just turn his feelings off with a simple flip of a switch.

He felt the scrapes and bruises forming on his beaten hands, sweat formed at the nape of his neck and his vision was blurry from exhaustion and tears. But he couldn't give up. He'd dragged Will into this mess and he was going to get him the hell out of it. 

"We just-have to-keep- _trying_!" Nico growled as he slammed his fists against a particularly big piece of rubble.

"Nico, stop. We're stuck." Will reached up and grabbed Nico's arm, gently pulling him to sit next to him.

Nico obliged and leaned into his boyfriend, letting the latter wrap his arms around him. God, how could he have been so stupid? How did he pull Will into this situation? Sobs force their way out of him despite his best efforts.

Will squeezed him closer and grabbed his scraped up hands, bringing them to his mouth and kissing each little scratch and cut. The stinging pain numbed under the gentle touch of the blond but it amplified the ache in Nico's chest. He just wanted Will to be safe. He couldn't care less if he was slowly eaten alive by the undead banging at the entrance, as long as  _Will was safe._ But Will wasn't safe. Will was in danger.  _Because of Nico._

"I'm so sorry," Nico found himself choking out, "This is all my fault. I can't believe I got you into this, Will. I'm-"

Will cut him off by placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He grabbed Nico's hand and guided him down the old stairs. He grabbed a record from the basket under the coffee table and put it on the record player. You Are My Sunshine played throughout the small store, mixing in with the sound of their imminent fate.

 Will then pushed a table against the wall and offered Nico his hand. "Care to dance?"

Nico barely managed a weak smile as he took Will's hand. Honestly, dancing seemed like the last thing they should've been doing, but Nico knew that there was no escape. This was it. And if they were gonna die, they'd do it in each other's arms. 

The tune filled Nico's ears and he blocked out the gut wrenching sound of fists on glass as he nuzzled into Will's chest. Will's arms wrapped around Nico's small frame, encapsulating him in a false sense of security. He silently cried into the fabric of Will's shirt. Nico never cared much about his life. Death was an inevitable thing that could come at any time and Nico was fine with it that way. With all the things he'd done, he deserved to die. But Will didn't. Will was goodhearted, gentle, sweet, morally straight and just an all around great person who should've died at the ripe age of ninety, surrounded by those he loved.

But he was stuck in an abandoned store, waiting to be eaten by zombies, at the young age of fifteen. And it was all Nico's fault.

They swayed together, not really dancing as much as just holding each other. The music began to repeat and stutter until the old record gave out, leaving only the sound of the undead.

After a moment, Will started singing. _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  You make me happy, when skies are gray._ It was somewhat sloppy and out of tune, his voice a bit broken from crying and dehydration, but it was still the best sound Nico had ever heard, and he never wanted it to end.  He wanted to dance- or sway- with Will until time stopped, until the earth caved in on itself.

Before he knew it, he was humming along, his face buried in Will's neck.  _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._

Nico was swept away by the moment. He lost track of time and his sense of fear. All he knew was that Will was right there with him. He could've stayed like that for the rest of eternity.

When the song finally ended, they stayed tangled together, breathing each other in. Nico made a point to memorize every feature of Will. His tan skin. His amazing blue eyes, that were filled with an enormous amount of love and compassion. His ridiculously blond hair that fell over his face. The odd way he'd wear flip flops all the time, no matter the weather. The way his chest moved when he breathed. How his teeth were impossibly white and straight. The tear trails on his cheeks.

They stared at each other, neither one wavering in the affection they had. Nico leaned up and kissed Will. Short and sweet. Perfect in every sense of the word. There was no doubt how much love Nico felt for Will and vice versa. 

Nico buried his face right under Will's collarbone. He couldn't even cry anymore. He wasn't numb but all his tears had already spilled. 

Nico clenched his jaw and croaked, "I love you, Will Solace." his voice hoarse.  It came out faster than he was expecting it to, and his voice broke in the middle.  His cheeks warmed up as he tightened his hold, even more, on Will.  The glass creaked and started to crack against the pressure of so many zombies, but the sound just faded into the background.

Will rested his cheek against Nico's head, smiling into his hair. He kissed the side of Nico's head and whispered, "I love you too, Nico Di Angelo."

And then the glass broke.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a remake of a one-shot I made awhile ago. I still love the original, I just felt like writing it again. Obviously, a couple of paragraphs were taken directly out of the original, but for the most part, I just went with it. I had a very clear image of what this scene would look like in my head but it was kind of hard to transfer into writing, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
